


Freakin Vampires Man

by Acherona, trulywicked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clingy Derek, Deadly amounts of Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Derek, Sappy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Derek gets a little clingy when someone else tries to woo Stiles. So what? It's not like Stiles is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freakin Vampires Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuukoUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukoUchiha/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUU-CHAN! I hope this is appropriately fluffy for you!

Stiles tried to get up, only to make a little squeak when Derek’s arms tightened around his waist, “Um could you let go? I want something to drink. I swear I will be right back as soon as I grab a bottle of water or something.”

“No.” Derek shook his head, his arms staying locked around Stiles’ middle. He couldn’t let go, Stiles still smelled like those blood sucking bastards and the fact that it was the frikkin’ king of vampires that had tried to seduce Stiles away from him. He rose, still holding onto Stiles so that they could waddle awkwardly to get Stiles his drink. 

Stiles’ lips twitched. He didn’t complain about being treated basically like Derek’s teddy bear. It was actually all kinds of adorable. And he couldn’t blame Derek either. If someone else had tried to woo Derek, well Stiles would have turned into human cling wrap. He was still a little mind blown that when the vacationing kiss of vampires had come through, their Master had taken one look at him and fallen madly in lust. It was weird as _fuck_ to have Dracula trying to seduce you with human sized Reese's and daily bouquets of a hundred roses and every gaming system ever invented and all the games that came with them. 

It was made even stranger because Stiles knew he smelled so much like Derek it had to have been practically flashing a neon sign saying ‘I’m taken by a very possessive, sexy werewolf.’ Yet Dracula had still tried. Weird. Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek, “You know this might go quicker, and smoother, if you just went ahead and carried me.” Normally he refused to let Derek cart him around, unless they were having sex then being manhandled was fun.

Derek frowned a little looking at Stiles searchingly before he nodded and swept Stiles up to carry him bridal style. He leaned in and nuzzled Stiles’ neck as he carried him. He couldn’t help himself, it was like all common sense had left him. Derek belonged to Stiles and Stiles belonged to him, having someone challenging that, it nearly broke him. Derek couldn’t lose Stiles, Stiles was family, mate, best friend and home. He knew full well that Stiles deserved better than him but to have that better thrown in his face, it was rough. 

Stiles opened the fridge when they reached it and grabbed a bottle of....”When did the fridge get stocked with eighteen bottles of Universal Studios Pumpkin Juice?” He looked at Derek just in time to catch the sheepish look on his face before said face was hidden in his neck, “You sap. You ordered it for me when I complained about the local stores never carrying any good fall flavored drinks didn’t you?” that had been weeks ago, way before the kiss had come through, just after he’d gotten back from Islands of Adventure.

“I might have.” The top of Derek’s ears turned red. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Stiles, Derek only wanted Stiles to be happy. He knew pumpkin juice wasn’t on par with gaming consoles and diamonds but he knew Stiles liked it. 

“Put me down a sec,” when Derek complied, though those hard arms stayed around him, he turned to cup Derek’s face in his hands and kissed him. Long, slow, and sweet.

Derek hummed into the kiss, his arms tightening around Stiles again as he pulled him flush against his own body. Stiles’ lips were soft and sweet and Derek would never grow tired of kissing him. “Look behind the juice.” He whispered against Stiles’ lips. He had gotten the small velvet box before the vampires but now he might finally have the chance to show Stiles. 

“In a minute,” Stiles murmured back, nuzzling his nose against Derek’s then looking into his eyes, “First I’m gonna say that I love you. Totally, stupid, crazy in love with you. You know that, I’ve said it a ton of times. Next I’m gonna say that nothing, no force of magic or nature and certainly not any ancient vampire with more power and money than sense, would ever get me away from you. You are stuck with me for eternity and I’d take your Pumpkin Juice and pasties over some puffed up vampire’s Dom Perignon and filet mingon any fucking day.”

“I love you too.” It had taken time, a long time before Derek had been able to say those words out loud, now he tried to say them at least once a day because Stiles should never have to doubt how much Derek loved him. “You’re my anchor, my solace and my love, even when you drool on me when you sleep and leave the cap off the toothpaste. You make me whole and I can’t imagine my life without you, not when I can’t even make it through the day without at least hearing your voice.”

“Don’t imagine it, you’re never going to have to face it, _ever_.” Stiles kissed him again, “Because I am yours, all that you said and more. I’m your mate and you’re damn sure fucking mine and that’s forever.” He kissed the tip of Derek’s nose, “Now what is it that you wanted me to get?”

Stiles half turned to grab a bottle of Pumpkin Juice and nudge others aside to see-

His hand froze then he slowly took the velvet box out to hold it between them, looking at Derek in question.

Derek shifted a little before he took the box and sunk down on one knee “Grimuwcyn Stilinski, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” They were mates but Derek wanted the whole world to know that he belonged to Stiles, he wanted the ceremony, the rings, the lame speeches and the first dance as husbands. He wanted it all with Stiles. 

“Oh you perfect bastard,” Stiles murmured, “pulling the full name and saying it right.” He sank down onto his own knees to put his face level with Derek’s, “How can I say no?” He kissed Derek again, “Of course it’s yes.”

Derek’s face lit up on a broad smile, showing off his bunny teeth as he leaned in for more kisses. “I love you and I want to marry you as soon as possible. I want a home with picket fences and babies and pets and chaos and you, I want you.” 

Stiles nuzzled at Derek, “We’ll practice on the pet before we have kids but I want all that with you too. I love you, right down to the core of your sappy soul.”

Derek huffed and kissed Stiles again, more to shut him up than anything else. Okay so he might be sappy and a romantic deep down, it was okay for Stiles to know that, he didn’t have to hide from Stiles. He was still a Sourwolf most of the time. “I asked your Dad’s permission to propose to you, he laughed so hard I thought he would pass out.” 

Stiles laughed, “God you...no. Never mind. Let’s just go back to the couch, we can cuddle and plan our middle of the woods wedding.”

“You get to break those news to Lydia.” Derek lifted Stiles again and carried him over to the couch, he still felt needy and clingy. “She has her eyes set on that manor outside of town.” 

“Not a chance in hell,” Stiles said, settling comfortably in Derek’s lap as he opened his bottle of Pumpkin Juice. “We’re not the ‘manor’ type of people. You and me, we’re simple and I like it that way.” He pulled a throw around them, “I like you that way.”

“I wouldn’t want us any other way.” Derek rubbed his nose against the skin on Stiles neck, nuzzling and scenting him at the same time. “I love you just as you are.” 

Stiles drank his Pumpkin Juice and let Derek have free reign of his neck, lifting a hand to comb fingers through his mate’s hair. Dracula could go suck a stake, he prefered his Sourwolf.


End file.
